Until It's Too Late
by KH freak 813
Summary: Axel always wanted to tell Roxas how he felt about him, but he always chickened out. What happens when it's too late to tell him? My alternate ending to Axel and Roxas's final battle. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Hello folks! This is my first story ever! No flames please! Don't like, don't read.

I've had this idea in my head for some time now! Akuroku has always been my favorite KH couple! They're too cute!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is associated to KH. I only own this story. Enjoy!

* * *

There _he_ laid helplessly, pitifully on the cold metal floor, fading. _His_ face was contorted in unimaginable pain, tears streaming from closed sapphire eyes. _He_ was slowly, slowly, vanishing from existence.

_He_ slowly unveiled his oceanic hues. "Axel...why?" Crystal tears leaked.

I stood motionless, uncaring, just watching the sceen unfold before me.

Just moments before, we were clashing-the Organization ordered me to eliminate _him_, or else I would have been turned into a Dusk. _His _keyblades (how did _he_ get two?!) were clashing straight with my chakrams, causing sparks to fly. I jumped in and out of the wall of flames I had created earlier. I shot out, fire trailing me. _He_ stayed still and seemed to hesitate, for a reason I didn't know, but took advantage of. I slammed into _him_ full force, igniting _him_ in flames redder than my hair and burned hotter than the sun. The flames coated _his_ petite figure, and _he_ let out bloodcurdling screams. When I released my flames' hold on _him_, _he_ laid there unmoving.

* * *

Finally, the last of _him_ faded into the darkness. I teleported back to The World that Never Was in order to tell the boss that I had completed the mission. I was completely monotone when I was reporting back to the Superior. Xemnas seemed awfully pleased, and he commanded me to leave.

As I was strode away, an uncomfortable feeling struck my chest. It quickly turned into a painful, clenching sensation that struck where my heart should have been. My legs were moving with minds of their own towards the upper levels of the Castle. I suddenly realized that I was heading towards the Proof of Existence. Without even realizing it, I was rushing towards that dreadful room. The painful constricting just got worse and worse. When I finally got there, I unconsciously went towards The Key of Destiny.

I gasped in utter disbelief. The light underneath the tombstone was shining a dull, blood red. The severity of what I had just done had hit me like an iceberg; I just killed my very best friend and the love of my life in cold blood. Suddenly, waterfalls spilled from my eyes. They wouldn't stop coming. The pain in my chest stung more than the pain the tears brought me as they slid down my face.

...

* * *

When I first laid eyes on Roxas, I couldn't take them off of him. He had to be the most beautiful creature I had ever seen; golden, windswept tresses led to sapphire orbs and sun-kissed golden skin all on an angelic face. He wore an unzipped, white checkered jacket over a black zipped jacket with a zipper that resembled the Nobody symbol that perfectly covered a thin chest. His legs adorned black and beige pants that hung loosely off his skinny, graceful legs. He wore a black and white checkered wristband on his left wrist and adorned a black ring on his left pointer finger and a white ring on his left middle finger. He had a short, lithe physique; even though he was a zombie, he was absolutely stunning. As he was eating his Sea-Salt Ice Cream on the Clock Tower, I realized then that I had fallen hard for the blonde, but I didn't know what to say; heck, I had no idea how I was _feeling. _I knew there was no heart in my chest, so how could I have _felt_ this way?

* * *

The blond aways held a special place within me. I would try to finish my missions as quickly as possible just to see him walk in to take a seat next to me on the Clock Tower. I would always stare at him when he wasn't looking. He looked even more stunning than the setting sun; heck, it made him look more godly by highlighting his golden hair, making it look like he was wearing a halo.

We would talk and talk about the stupidest things over Sea-Salt Ice Cream. His laughter would always bring a smile onto my face, even if it was directed towards me. His blinding smile would bring a flutter to my chest that felt like a nervous heartbeat. Over time, he changed me from a cold, selfish jerk into a better Nobody. With him, I felt like I had a heart.

* * *

When he said he could no longer trust me, I didn't know what to do. I was trying to protect him from himself, but I apparently hurt him more by not telling the truth he was desperately seeking. Because of that, he wanted to leave.

* * *

As he was deliberately taking his final steps in The World That Never Was, I was feeling as close to heartbreak was a Nobody could get. His last words to me rang in my head.

"No one would miss me." He had muttered it with such certainty, it crushed me. I _felt _so sad.

* * *

When the Organization gave me that icky order to eliminate Roxas, I almost exploded from _anger_. "I could never do such a thing" was my thought at the time. He was (and still is) my everything. "I couldn't bare to look at him in pain" was what kept on repeating in my head. I was hesitating as much as I could, telling Numbers I and III that "it was too early to do eliminate him" and "he never betrayed the Organization, he just left and couldn't return". They would never understand what I _felt _for him. They then commanded me to eradicate him if I didn't return with him. I was unfazed when Xaldin threatened to impale me with his spears (he did that simply to get me to obey). But when the Superior threatened to turn me into a Dusk, I couldn't refuse; besides, I could bring him back.

* * *

When I finally was able to see him in the Simulated Twilight Town, I was on the verge of tears of joy; I finally saw him after what felt like eons apart. I was in awe as I saw him skillfully battle the Dusks that I had sent. The cunning tactics he used on the Nobodies reminded me of the missions I had with him, and I _felt _happy.

Then I remembered that he technically wasn't supposed to remember me. Apparently, DiZ, one of his kidnappers, wiped all his memories of his time in the Organization. I didn't believe that though. After all, we were best friends with an intensely strong bond; we were inseparable.

But when Roxas didn't recognize me, I felt like my "heart" had shattered. It hurt more than being hit with a million Blizzardagas (ice-type magic hurts A LOT since I am a fire elemental).

I tried to knock him out, but as expected, he won. Before I could do anything to get him back, that stupid DiZ intervened, and I was forced to retreat.

* * *

When he told us that we were best friends, a wave of hope washed over me. He told me that he remembered. He finally remembered! Through all that hope, I felt a twinge of doubt. Deciding to cleanse my worry, I asked, "What's our boss's name?" I knew he could answer it; It was the easiest question to ask ANY member of the Organization.

I could never forget his answer, or lack thereof; he **lied **to me! But before I could do anything, he suddenly disappeared. The realization hit me like a ton of ice; he will never, ever become the Roxas I fell in love with ever again. I felt like I had just died the most painful death over and over again. There was no more need to hold back. I must complete this mission, just like every other mission I had.

* * *

...

Looking back on the past, I wished that I had **never **completed that task. Roxas was too young, too innocent, too perfect to have died that way. He did whatever the Organization wanted him to do flawlessly, even if it would threaten his life, and how did we repay him!? We left him in the dark about important matters that concerned him, and when he left, we killed him. No, I _murdered _him. He was such perfect, sweet angel that deserved to live a life of love and happiness. But, that never happened because of me. I was the one who deserved to die, not him.

I continued to mourn for hours. I pulled out the WINNER ice cream stick that he gave me before leaving. That brought more tears into my eyes. He thought of me as a _winner _even with all I had put him through.

Suddenly, a lingering thought crossed my mind. It brought me to my knees. Today was Roxas's _first birthday;_ If he had stayed in the Organization, he would have been here for 364 days (the day that he was found **did not** count as a day in the Organization). I wanted to celebrate his birthday with him, and I had planned something special for him.

I took out what I was going to give him; It was a beautiful heart-shaped locket created from the finest and lightest gold. A perfectly cut sapphire surrounded the golden shell. Gold was carefully and beautifully imprinted on the surface of the sapphire, altered into beautiful trendrils that covered the surface like lushious vines on a tree. In the middle of the pendant, the gold etchings formed _his_ name in breathtaking calagraphy. In the dead center of the heart laid a carefully engraved keyhole. A golden key extended from the tip of the heart, and the teeth pointed inward. The sapphire was the perfect replica of his stunning eyes, and the gold was like strands of his hair. The locket was a perfect representation of Roxas; he was a flawless creature that held the key to my "heart".

I also planned today to be the day that I professed my love to him. I had sooo many opportunities to confess-when we enjoyed each others company on the Tower, when I left for and returned from Castle Oblivion, when he asked me about love (that was perfect), when he showed me how to fly, etc., but I promised myself I would no longer chicken out when it became his birthday. But when he left, that all changed.

It's too late now. I was such a jerk. When he finally remembered me, I should have welcomed him with ready arms, but I ended up doing exactly what I promised to **never **do to him. I was so hurt from him forgetting me. But that didn't change the fact that I am a monster.

"What's wrong man?" Hearing the commotion, Demyx came to check it out.

"Demyx?"

"Why are you _crying_?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm am monster Demyx. Why did I do it? Why did I _kill_ him?" I sobbed.

"Don't feel bad man. He betrayed the Organization. He deserved to die." At those words, I snapped.

"HE DID NOT DESERVE TO DIE! WE'RE THE ONES WHO BETRAYED HIM! WE LEFT HIM IN THE DARK WHILE WE MESSED WITH HIS FATE! WE FORCED HIM TO RISK HIS LIFE EVERYDAY FOR OUR GAIN. I WOULDN'T TELL HIM ABOUT HIS PAST EVEN WHEN HE **BEGGED **ME TO. AND WHEN HE COULDN'T TAKE ANYMORE, WE PLANNED HIS DEMISE! I'M A MONSTER FOR KILLING HIM! I LOVED HIM!" I broke down in front of Demyx.

"You..._loved_ him?"

"Yes, he was everything to me. He gave me a reason live on even though I lack a heart. He made me laugh and smile when he was happy, and frown and hurt when he was sad. I felt a fluttering in my chest whenever I saw him. He made me feel...like I had a heart. But now that he is dead, I can never tell him that. What makes this worse is that _**I** _killed him, **_I_ **was the one that ended his life! _**I**_ killed him in cold blood!"

"I'm so sorry for making that heartless remark."

And with that, he held me as I continued to sob, tears leaving my eyes in waterfalls.

* * *

As the days went by, I missed him more and more. At the end of every mission I had, I would immediately go to his grave and place a fresh batch of the most stunning flowers I could find on the surface (the Dusks would remove the dead ones). I would tell that I love him. I would pay my respects to him and beg for forgiveness, even though I knew that I could never receive it; the light remained red.

* * *

Everyone noticed the change in me; I was less snappy, less lively, less sarcastic, less _me_. The only one who really cared was Demyx. Everyone else just thought I was being stupid. That my feelings for Roxas were just mere _illusions _that I couldn't actually feel. But I knew that they were wrong.

Before I knew it, two weeks have passed since that dreadful day.

* * *

Today's mission involved me going to Neverland to collect hearts. Without Roxas, missions were dull and just went by in a blur. But today's didn't.

As I was doing my mission, a league of Wavecrests, Bubble Beats, and other _water _elemental heartless appeared out of nowhere. I _hate_ water A LOT more that ice because I have no advantages against it. I couldn't leave because I knew that if I didn't complete the mission, I would be turned into a Dusk, which is worse than death. And I couldn't escape because I was surrounded. So, I was forced to fight.

Fighting against water elementals, being a fire elemental, is suicide; my attacks did nothing against them, and I was consistently bombarded with water, which felt like fire burning a non-fire elemental (if they are not strong against fire).

My energy was slowly running out. That's it, I was about to join Roxas. I deserved to die this way, the most painful way possible for me.

But Fate had other plans for me.

Just when all the Heartless were about to blast me with water, me trying to pathetically shield myself, pillars of _light_ came raining down onto the Heartless, stopping their attacks. The Heartless all turned their gazes from me. Following their gaze, I saw _him_. Sporting the Black Coat, _he_ was unmistakable; even though _he_ wore the hood over _his_ head, the coat hugged all _his_ familiar features, revealing the lithe body that I had memorized. _He_ stood shorter than the other members. _He_ was wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion: the same Keyblades _he_ used against me. Roxas, the boy that I love, was standing right in front of me.

I was too injured to even move, but Roxas covered for me. Using his two Keyblades, he skillfully slashed at all the Heartless. He was moving about as if he was preforming an elegant dance. He summoned breathtaking beams of light that struck multiple Heartless. He also took every attack that was meant for me.

I must have been be dreaming. Afterall, I killed Roxas, but he was right there, protecting me from the Heartless. I pinched my cheek to wake myself up from this haunting nightmare. I felt a shot of pain from my cheek; I wasn't dreaming! Roxas is ALIVE!

* * *

Before I knew it, all the Heartless had been eradicated. I stretched an arm towards him, longing to touch him.

He visibly flinched, then took off. "Roxas! Please wait!" But he wouldn't stop. Even though I summoned all my strength, being in my injured state, I couldn't catch up to him. Suddenly, he opened a Corridor of Darkness. "No! Please don't! Wait!" Despite my protests, he ran through the dark portal, vanishing into thin air. I stopped myself from running any further.

A wave of happiness washed over me; he's alive! Suddenly, depression overran my joy. He ran away from me; he hated me. Then my did he save me? If he hated me, then he would have let me die. I would have died very painfully. Everything was too confusing then.

* * *

I went to the Clock Tower to eat Sea-Salt Ice Cream after Roxas completed my mission for me. By then, I had become extremely sullen. Roxas never wants to see or be near me again. I didn't know how I'd live my life anymore.

"I'll never be able to tell him what I always wanted to tell him." I sobbed. A few tears left my eyes.

Unexpectedly, I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up, and saw what I was _least_ expecting. Roxas was walking towards me, Sea-Salt Ice Cream in hand. He sat down to the left of me, like old times, except he was sitting _far_ from me. He still wore the hood over his head.

"Roxas..." I called out, feeling joy and hope that I was able to see him again. I reached towards him, but he backed away further.

"Tell me what you have to say to me, so I can leave." Those words hit me like a tidal wave. I had to pour my "heart" out to him right then, or else he would leave me forever.

"Roxas, you mean everything to me. When I first saw you, you took my breath away; Your eyes are deeper and bluer than an ocean and your hair is more golden than the Sun's rays. Everything about you is beautiful; You're stunning. Right then, I felt the need to protect you and keep you by my side. I rushed quickly through my missions everyday just to meet you on the Clock Tower. Your laugh makes everything worthwhile. Your smile would always brighten my day. I needed to see them, see _you_ whenever possible. You gave me a reason to live in my dull life. You made me _feel_ which I thought was impossible for Nobodies; you made me feel...like I had a heart. I felt like I was human again. With you, my life wasn't dull and I wouldn't trade my time with you for anything. And I'm so sorry for hurting you and almost killing you like I did. That is what I regret doing more than anything else in my life. Every day while I thought you were dead, I was in a living hell; I felt dead, like an important part of me was ripped away. I didn't want to live anymore. And when I saw you alive, defending me from certain death, I was so _happy_; Now I know that you weren't dead. But it shattered me when you ran away. I'm sorry again... Roxas...there's something I always wanted to tell you, but I always chickened away from. Roxas...I love you... more than anything and everything else. I thought it wasn't possible, but that how I _feel_ about you."

As I was saying this, I inched closer to Roxas. Seeing as how he wasn't moving away, I continued until I was right next to him. I reached up to his hood, and pulled it down. I saw his godly face again, tears streaking down from his oceanic eyes. I used my thumbs to wipe away the tears. He was so beautiful, like he always was.

"You...you really mean that?." He asked, more tears streaming down.

"Yes, more than I have ever meant anything else."

"Axel, there's something that I have to tell you too, something that I have been chickening away from also. I love you too. I've always loved you. When I first laid eyes on you, I was stunned. I was captivated by your fiery red, spiky long hair and your emerald green eyes that pierced through my soul. The tattos underneath your eyes brought them out. You're beautiful. Even though I was a zombie at that time, I was awestruck. I was so happy that you warmed to me, even when I didn't respond. I felt that I was in such luck that you decided to go out of your way just to meet me at the Clock Tower, even after tiring missions. You were the kindest person in my life. When you told me that you were leaving for Castle Oblivion, I was depressed. I didn't want you to go; I wanted to stay with you forever. It hurt so much that I wasn't able to see you leave. And when I was told that a member died, I automatically assumed that it was you. I felt all choked-up with angst. I couldn't bear the thoroughly of living without you. I eagerly awaited the news to verify that I was wrong, but I never got it. I no longer wanted to live. When you appeared to me after my mission in Twilight Town, I felt so relieved, like the weight of the World was lifted from my shoulders. I wanted to confess to you then, but I wimped out. When you told me that Nobodies couldn't love, I was crushed. I thought that you didn't love me back. I didn't show it because I didn't want to see a frown on your gorgeous face. So I stuck with enjoying your compay, just being your best friend. But I always wanted to be something more to you. I didn't want to leave you that day, but I was convinced that you didn't care about me. In a way, I was trying to get over you. But it didn't work. I still thought about you, about how I wanted to be with you. The next day, I went back to The World That Never Was to destroy Kingdom Hearts in hopes that everything would revert to normal and I could be with you again. I'm sorry for allowing myself to be captured by Riku and I'm sorry for forgetting you. I'm sorry for hurting you. When I remembered you, I felt such regret for my actions. When you came charging at me from your flames, I realized I couldn't bear to kill you. That's why I hesitated and you were able to ignite me. When I felt those searing flames, I was convinced that you hated me, that you would never love me. I tried my best to avoid you, yet I couldn't be away from you. I followed you on all of your missions. I watched as you fought. You were so entrancing as you did so, but then I kept on remembering what you did to me, so I stayed away. But as I saw you getting destroyed by those water elemental Heartless, I knew that I could no longer do nothing. I still loved you, even after what you did to me. I couldn't bear to see you die. So I stepped in. When you reached out to me, I thought that you were trying to hurt me, so I ran away. I ignored your calls and left the area. I followed you to the Clock Tower, and when I overheard what you said, I couldn't resist, and I'm glad I didn't. I love you."

"It wasn't your fault for forgetting me. That stupid DiZ made you forget. I'm so sorry for being so oblivious to your feelings. I'm so sorry, for everything. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you, and I love you Axel."

"I love you too, Roxas."

Our faces inched closer, his reaching up while mine leaning down. I wrapped my arms around his back and his slithered onto my neck. Our noses touched and our lips met. It was a slow, chaste, beautiful kiss. I applied more pressure on his lips, and he returned it. Feeling adventurous, I licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He complied, and I slipped onto his mouth. I explored every nook and cranny in his mouth. It tasted like fresh Papou fruit, so sweet and perfect. Then, Roxas's tough moved against my own, eliciting a moan from me. He tried to push me out of his mouth, fighting for dominance. I let him win this battle, him slipping that muscle into my mouth, tasting me. I took advantage of this moment to run a hand through his spine, feeling him. I sent shivers running down his spine, causing him to groan. He then ran his hands on my chest, messaging my pecks. I moaned in response. We stayed this way, tongues fighting and hands roaming until we had to seperate for air.

"Wow, that was amazing. Best first kiss ever." Roxas panted.

"Yeah, same here."

"Hey, Roxas, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How did you fake your death so well? The Organization and I were convinced that you were dead."

At this, Roxas burst out laughing. He looked so beautiful, yet I was shocked.

"I used the oldest trick in the book! Since Nobodies fade into darkness when they die, I simply teleported out slowly, to make it look like I was fading."

Now I felt stupid. I even used the same trick with Sora, his Somebody, in C.O. Stupid, stupid!

"How come nobody could sense you?"

"I wore my cloak to hide my scent, and I used my light magic to conceal my aura."

"Oh, wow." I mused.

"Yep."

"Wait! How was your grave flashing red even though you were still alive?"

He burst out laughing again. "Dummy! Did you forget that I'm a _light_ elemental? Color is light! I was easily able to change the color to red!"

Oh, wow. Now I really felt stupid.

He was laughing so hard, he had to hold his sides. I couldn't take my eyes away from the sight; it was too beautiful. I took him in my arms, and delivered a searing kiss on his lips.

"I love you Roxas."

"I love you too Axel."

I'm so glad that we finally confessed. Now, we could live a life of love and happiness.

"Wait Axel."

"Hmm?"

"Now that you know that I'm alive, do I have to return to the Organizaton?"

"Why should you? The Organization treated you like the crap you aren't and they wanted to kill you. You deserve better. I'm leaving too."

"But where can we go?"

"I found this peaceful abandoned house in The Woods in this world during a recon mission. I never reported on it, and it is hard to find, so we'll be safe. All it needs is a bit of sprucing up, and we can live in it. We can use the money we earned on missions and fighting Heartless for furniture and food. If any Nobodies find us, we can fight them off I know it."

"Sounds good, lead the way! I'll make sure nobody tracks us."

* * *

And that I did. We maneuvered the Woods, me leading the way. He used his light magic to hide our auras. When I showed him the house, his jaw dropped to the ground.

The house was two stories, and covered in vines. Despite being abandoned, the house had a beautiful oak wood exterior. The windows were fogged with thick dust. The inside of the housame as spacious, more than enough for two people to live in.

"Wow, it's perfect!" Roxas cried.

"I know."

For the rest of the day, were were renovating the house and turning it into a home. We bought beautiful furniture for it. By the time we were done with it, it looked like a newly built house.

"I can't wait to start the next chapter of our lives." Roxas whispered.

"Yeah, me neither." I agreed.

We cooked together. The food was splendid, made even better when it was eaten with my love.

We prepared for bed together, which we were sharing. Before falling asleep, I wanted to give him my gift.

"Roxas, I need to give you something, something that I planned on giving to you on your birthday." And with that, I reached for my pants pocket and took out the locket. Roxas's eyes watered and he held a hand over his gaping mouth and tears of joy leaked from his eyes. Then, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I inquired.

"I planned on giving you something similar, as a thanks for being so kind to me. Look!" And then he took out a heart-shaped locket from his pants pocket. It looked very similar to the one for Roxas. It was also crafted from gold, except an emerald that matched my eyes surrounded the casing. Golden tendrils swirled all around the emerald in the same fashion as the one I held, except my name was written in gold on the middle of the heart. There was a keyhole etched in the center, and there was a key sprouting from the tip of the heart, the teeth facing inward. It was stunning. It was my turn to look surprised.

"I love it!" I exclaimed.

We hugged each other tightly. I took the locket I held, and placed on Roxas's neck, and he did the same for me.

"Now we have the key to each other's hearts." I whispered.

"But...we don't have hearts." Roxas muttered.

"We don't, but with each other, we are complete." I placed the teeth of my key in his keyhole. It was a perfect fit.

"You're right Axel." With that, he placed his key in my keyhole.

"I love you so much Axel."

"I love you too Roxas. I promise to never take you for granted ever again."

"Thank you."

And with that, we fell asleep in each others arms, hoping that we could spend the rest of our lives together like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

I reread my story and found a few mistakes with my writing, so I fixed them. I even a changed and added a bit of content. I wonder if you can spot them!

I'm thinking that I _might _make a sequel _if_ I receive a few more reviews. I would appreciate that! Reviews (especially good ones) motivate me! Please review!


End file.
